Padres
by nicol.ramoscheca
Summary: Haru pensó que Makoto había tomado las pastillas, Makoto imagino que Haru se protegió, Y ahora por ello serán padres Haruka (s) x Makoto (u)
1. Chapter 1

No…no,…no podía creerlo.

**Positivo.**

Y una y otra vez repitió la prueba.

**Positivo.**

**Positivo.**

**Positivo.**

Y la respuesta del médico también fue…**Positivo.**

Una sonrisa nerviosa se posiciono en sus labios, eso debía ser un sueño, una ilusión seguramente, los resultados seguramente habían fallado, el no podía…el no podía…

-e-eso es imposible…-le murmuro al médico mientras sostenía con las manos temblorosas el resultado de la hoja.

-lamento decirlo tachibana-kun pero es la verdad, seguramente usted no uso protección cuando…-

-¡espere!, quiero decir…-casi tartamudeo un poco rojo-yo me eh cuidado, es imposible que...-

-los resultados no mienten, lo confirmamos dos veces con su misma sangre, es 100% seguro, usted está embarazado-

Lo último que recordó tras esas palabras fue el terrible mareo que sufrió junto a ese no tan sano bienestar de querer romper en llanto, se sentía por una parte completamente feliz y por la otra…consternado, temeroso, ¿C-como se lo diría a Haru?

Y más que todo, ¿en qué momento sucedió?, cada vez que tenía relaciones sexuales con el de ojos zafiro se tomaba la pastilla y más que todo Haru también usaba condón así que…

¡Bam!, como una bala o un golpe certero su aturdimiento se fue, las leves memorias cobraban vida en su mente, una seguida de la otra…

_Había sido una noche larga de fiestas, ninguno de los dos se había medido en la toma de alcohol en aquella acalorada noche, cuando llegaron al departamento simplemente terminaron por acorralarse contra el sofá de la sala casi de modo instintivo cubriéndose de besos la boca y el cuerpo, entre gemidos de placer se perdían sin siquiera ver su condición._

_Habían sido por lo menos dos meses en los cuales no se habían tocado por las estresantes pruebas de universidad, aquella noche solo había sido el desfogue de pasión que necesitaban cada cierto tiempo, obviamente ninguno se negó pues al parecer habían estado esperando el termino de semestre para poder hacerlo con toda calma…o en cuyo caso con toda la pasión del momento._

_Y de cómo entre besos y gemidos roncos por parte de ambos terminaron acariciándose de modo lascivo, de cómo Haru había arremetido contra su cuerpo y…_

_Correrse._

_Correrse._

_¿Acaso no…?_

_No, no, no, se repetía mentalmente, el pensó que Haru había usado…_

_…Pero eso no…_

_Y por eso el no tomo las pasti…_

_La mandíbula casi se le desencaja de la cara al formar una oración concreta en su mente, con recuerdos levemente claros pero concisos._

**_Haru no había usado condón cuando lo penetro y…s-se corrió en su interior, y el no tomo las pastillas al creer que el azabache se había protegido._**

-rayos-arrugo la hoja levemente cansado, el doctor le había dado ciertas recomendaciones que no quería recordar de momento, mientras bebía un poco de agua para evitar sentir más nauseas, el ruido de la puerta lo hizo sobresaltarse y soltar el vaso que traía entre las manos haciendo que se rompiese.

El azabache cruzaba la sala hasta llegar a la cocina y ver a su novio arrodillado en el piso recogiendo varios vidrios que estaban rotos.

-¿estás bien?-quiso no sonar preocupado pero desde que había entrado al departamento sentía cierta aura extraña que no pegaba bien en el ambiente, Makoto le regreso la mirada nervioso y sonrió, el lo noto, algo no andaba…bien.

-Hola Haru…se me resbalo de las manos-se excuso limpiando rápidamente lo que faltaba.

-¿Estás seguro?- dudo en decir con su voz apacible.

-si-le sonrió dulcemente-si me disculpas quiero descansar un rato-se paro con rapidez mientras cruzaba al lado de Haruka sin centrar sus ojos completamente en el, Haru noto ese deje de tristeza lejano en los ojos verdes del otro pero no dijo nada, seguramente el castaño había tenido problemas en la universidad, si era eso seguramente se lo mencionaría luego, suspiro de medio lado mientras dejaba su maleta en la cocina y empezaba a buscar su tan querida caballa.

Aquel día no había sido más que algo extraño para el pelinegro, Makoto no quería salir de la habitación por mucho que le llamase y eso le empezaba a angustiar aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

-Makoto…-llamo nuevamente a la puerta, era la doceava vez que lo hacía-Sal a cenar, la comida se enfriara-

_-n-no tengo hambre Haru…pero gracias-_

¿Acaso la voz de Makoto se había quebrado?, eso no significaba nada bueno, no para él.

-¿Makoto, estás bien?-sabía que no obtendría nada preguntándoselo nuevamente.

-Haru yo…-tartamudeo mientras sus dedos se crispaban levemente alrededor de su vientre, el escozor de sus ojos le hizo soltar lágrimas, una seguida de la otra, sin darle oportunidad de parar hasta que su rostro se contrajo casi en una mueca dolorosa.

Tenían tan solo 19 años, ¿Cómo le diría a Haru que iba a ser papá?

No, ese llanto no significaba nada bueno, lo había escuchado llorar apenas hace unos pocos minutos y la intranquilidad no dudo en traspasar su cuerpo casi de manera frívola.

-¡Makoto, Abre la puerta!-

Y cuando no obtuvo la respuesta deseaba casi tira la casa por la ventana al no encontrar las malditas llaves de la habitación, recorrió con la vista el departamento y se cercioro de la puerta principal, esta estaba entre abierta y ahí se deslumbraba la pequeña llave colgada al otro lado exterior de la puerta, suspiro entre frustrado y la saco de la puerta para luego abrir la habitación que compartía con el castaño.

Cuando la abrió vio al castaño llorando fuertemente, abrazándose a las rodillas, como queriendo buscar consuelo, ese le enternecía en el alma pues muy pocas y contadas veces veía al castaño desplomarse de esa forma, por eso amaba verle sonreír de manera boba.

-¡oi, Makoto!...Makoto- se arrodillo a su lado mientras que con ambas manos levantaba el rostro sonrojado y lloroso de su novio.

-H…Haru…-suspiro cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no quería verlo.

-¿Qué suc…?-sintió los brazos de Makoto aferrándose a su espalda mientras que el rostro del castaño se escondía en su pecho, le acaricio disimuladamente los cabellos tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Haru…perdóname-¿a qué venía esa disculpa?, con ese tono de voz…como si fuese una despedida, el corazón le brinco con miedo.

Lo separo con cuidado para no alarmarlo, atrapo sus ojos con los del otro para que no le evitara nada de sus emociones, Makoto desvió la mirada pero Haruka exigió.

-mírame Makoto, ¿…que sucede?-

-H-Haru…yo, yo..-la voz le tembló nuevamente-e-estoy…embarazado-


	2. Lo que esperaba de Ti

_-e-estoy…embarazado-_

Aquellas palabras que le dejaron sin aliento, se quedo petrificado viendo los hermosos ojos verdes de Makoto deshacerse en llanto, ¡pero no podía hacer nada!, ni siquiera algo coherente podía salir de sus labios.

No entendía esas palabras, las había escuchado y repetido una y otra vez en su mente pero aun así no podía creer su significado.

-Makoto-apenas pudo pronunciar, el castaño al ver que no reaccionaba lo separo de su lado y se encerró con rapidez en el baño, desde ahí el ojinegro podía oírle, esos sollozos que se dejaban escapar por sus labios, apretó los puños levemente mientras se levantaba del suelo, no quería estar ahí de momento, necesitaba pensarlo, pensar en todo.

El castaño oyó el ruido de la puerta principal al cerrarse, suspiro mientras un ligero estremecimiento se soltaba por su espalda levemente, se apoyo a la puerta al sentir aquel sutil mareo por su cabeza, las lágrimas le seguían recorriendo el rostro, ahogo un sollozo en su garganta y termino por apretar sus labios para no soltar más llanto.

-H…Haru…-no sabia como debía sentirse en aquel momento, Haru se había ido y el no solo se sentía intranquilo sino que también inseguro, no había notado ninguna expresión que delatara a Haru sobre lo de su embarazo, ¡y eso que el podía leer con facilidad las expresiones del otro!, pero esta vez no pudo, no logro hacerlo, eso le entristecía, abrió la puerta al saber que el contrario ya abría salido, miro la habitación que aun estaba alumbrada, apaga el interruptor dejando la habitación en penumbra, se apoyo nuevamente a la pared pues casi no sentía piso, cuando se hubo sentado en la cama solo pudo meterse entre las cobijas, las apretaba con fuerza mientras hundía su rostro contra las almohadas, el quería a ese bebé, jamás seria capaz de desamparar a una criaturita como lo seria su niño…aun así le dolía mucho que Haru se hubiera quedado ahí, ensimismado, como ido sin poder decirle nada.

Lo único que hubiera querido oír para tener consuelo era, _-Todo va a estar bien-_, nada más, pero ni eso había podido salir de los labios de Haru, su Haru, cerro los ojos con fuerza al notar que mas lagrimas querían salir.

-Haru…Haru…-ahogo un jadeo entre las cobijas, su mano se rozaba con cuidado sobre su vientre, ese era su bebé, el de ambos…¿Haru lo querría?

Hubiera querido ver los ojos de Haru brillar con fuerza, con ese azul intenso que se parecía al cielo mas hermoso que hubiese visto, pero eso no fue así, lo único que presencio en la mirada del otro fueron dudas.

Por muy positivo que quisiera ser en ese momento no podía alzarse el animo ni a si mismo, desde los últimos días había estado así, lo poco que pudo entenderle al doctor en su estupefacción había sido que su embarazo seria como el de una mujer, que sufriría cambios hormonales como lo hacían ellas, que tendría cambios de humor y un sin numero de cosas más que le causaron angustia, pues…aunque no quisiera decirlo el estaba también temeroso de todo, de cómo su cuerpo cambiaria, del dolor que seria…el, el parto, y los cuidados para con el bebé, el medico había dicho que en su caso tal vez podía adelantarse el parto y que eso seria riesgoso.

Al pensar en todo ello se fue adormeciendo hasta el punto en el que sus parpados se cerraron y el tan ansiado sueño llenaba su cuerpo, solo para calmarle de aquella ansiedad que sentía por tener una respuesta del azabache, sus ojos dejaron de soltar lagrimas y su respirar se volvió acompasado, sentía casi como un hormigueo ligero en su vientre y cálido a la vez, al notarlo solo pudo sonreír un poco tranquilo, esa sensación seria una de las primeras que delataría al pequeño de su presencia en el interior del castaño.

_Su hijo,…su niño._

-¿Qué…tu…que?-las voces a través del celular cada vez le eran más confusas, se debatían entre los gritos de Nagisa y los de Gou por el puesto de los más chillones, por ahí también oyó un leve grito…seguramente por parte de Rin…o de Rei.

-¡lo embarazaste pedazo de idiota!-no era una duda, era una afirmación furiosa, y si, esa era la voz de Rin, i-n-c-o-n-f-u-n-d-i-b-l-e.

-¡¿Cuántos meses tiene?!-soltó Gou casi con desespero por estar al tanto de **TODA** la noticia.

-¡yo quiero ser el padrino!-chillo casi erizándole la piel Nagisa.

-¡Nagisa-kun, deje hablar a Haruka- sempai!-

-¿podrían callarse?-a pesar de no haberlo gritado su voz había sido lo suficientemente rotunda como para que al otro lado de la línea todos se quedaran en completo silencio.

-¿y bien?-murmuro Rin con reproche.

-¿y bien que?-dijo con monotonía el azabache al haber captado la atención de los otros.

A cierto tiburón parecía haberle saltado una venita en el cuello.

-¡¿ Y qué cargos le dijiste Haru?!-soltó ya mas molesto, siendo Rin era normal, lo extraño era ver la magnitud de preocupación que mostraba, no por el azabache sino por el castaño…obviamente notando en la llamada ese no se que…extraño, que le decía que algo había hecho Haru como para terminar llamándolos a ellos, ¿medidas desesperadas?, era como si el de cabello violeta ceo pudiera percibirlo en el aire. Haru había metido las pies hasta por ni se donde.

-ne…Haruka-kun, ¿será niño o niña?-cuestiono con voz alegre a través del teléfono la única chica del grupo.

_Quisiera que fuera niña aunque realmente tampoco me importaría si fuera niño, _fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza pero no lo dijo.

-¿te metiste en un problema cierto?-volvió a cuestionarle Rin, casi como si pudiera leerle sin estar ahí, seguramente era mago.

-mph…no-mintió simplemente aunque era obvio que eso no era verdad.

-¿paso algo con Mako-chan?-pregunto Nagisa preocupado, _si_, lo había visto llorar y ni siquiera le pudo dar el consuelo que necesitaba, se sentía nefasto, tal vez le había herido.

¿Pero que hacer?

Y como ángel caído del cielo Rei hablo.

-¿ya han hablado con calma del tema?-el silencio que siguió a esa pregunta hiso suspirar a los otros, con notable entendimiento por así decirlo, la noticia era algo delicada que no se podía ir diciendo de la noche a la mañana, el no era experto… por eso tuvo la necesidad de llamarles a ellos y contarles, porque justamente esperaba ese momento para pedirles ayuda ya que…no sabia que hacer.

Aunque se sentía extrañamente contento de que la noticia pusiera de ese ánimo a sus amigos, alegres, efusivos.

-no-suspiro apoyándose a la pared de un árbol que había por el parque frente a donde Vivian

Otro suspiro se oyó por el celular.

-¡Haru-chan tienes que ir a consentir a Mako-chan!-canturreo casi con la voz Nagisa.

-¡es cierto Haruka-kun, debes mimarle!, ¡ya quiero verle, seguramente tendrá una pancita muy mona!-suspiro risueñamente Gou, fantaseando.

-¡baka, que haces hablándonos a nosotros, anda y habla con tu novio!-le gruño Rin de manera exigente, casi como si se lo ordenara.

-Haruka-sempai…tal vez este de sobra que se lo digamos pero…un bebé es una gran responsabilidad, yo creo que Makoto-sempai y usted pueden con ella, no por nada se lo dijo, todos sabemos cuando se han querido ustedes dos, ¿acaso un hijo no seria otra razón más para ser felices?-

Y tanto razón en esas palabras, sus ojos se volvieron levemente cristalinos, esas eran las palabras que quería oír, las que le mostraban y daban toda la fortaleza para afrontar eso, feliz.

bueno, un saludito a nanami, a eclipse y a Ran, ojala que hagas el dibujo, con todo les paso una imagen de mako-chan embarazado ;) que la disfruten , un saludo a todos los que leen mi fic y los que me comentan, los adoro :3 post/60387742312/mako-chan-mpreg-haru-dad

Paste your document here...


End file.
